Internally Forbidden
by KnockOnMyDoor
Summary: If Klaus fancies Caroline, then what's stopping him? He knows that he is an Original and he has standards to uphold set by his family. Will he separate himself from them and be with the one he truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries in any way. I give complete credit to L. J. Smith.

**This is my first Fan Fiction and I don't want anyone to hold back on how it is. So please let me know and if it's good I'll write more chapters. Thanks. **

He sighed as he sat in his large home that hummed in the warm Virginia night. Rebekah and Elijah had went out for the night along with Kol and Finn. Esther stood in the doorway watching her second eldest son. She walked to him and watched him with a puzzled look.

"What are you thinking about Niklaus?" She arched an eyebrow, watching him.

He sighed lightly, shaking his head, "Nothing." He knew it was frowned upon to be feeling what he did for Caroline, but he knew also that he hadn't felt like this for anyone since Tatia Petrova. His mother continued to watch him as he remained quiet. She arched an eyebrow studying him with her piercing gaze.

"You seem troubled. Who has plagued your heart?" She knew his look from back when Tatia had been the center of his affections. He shook his head, looking up at her and debating on revealing whom he fancied.

"How awful would it be if I had found someone?" He arched an eyebrow, watching his mother carefully. She shrugged lightly, watching him intently.

"Nothing Niklaus. You have been alone for such a long time, it would be good for you to find someone. Who is she?" She watched him, completely unaware as to her son's next words. He looked up at her, feeling like a young boy again admitting something that he felt like he should be ashamed of.

"Caroline Forbes..." He sighed, watching his mother for her reactions. She arched an eyebrow, astonished.

"The blond vampire girl? What does she cause in you to make you wish for her?" She watched him, knowing that her son really did feel something for her, or it would have have plagued him as it did. He shrugged, speaking quietly.

"She intrigues me. She is someone who is completely different then anyone I have ever met. In my over one thousand years of existences, living as though I had no one, she brings light and hope into my existence. Being around her, makes me forget what I am and all the horrid things that I have done in my life. She's beautiful beyond anyone I have ever seen, and the fact that she wants nothing to do with me draws me more so." he looked at his mother, frowning lightly. Worried for how she would react, he sighed lightly, "Forget it. It's pointless anyway. She fancies Tyler." At the mention of her son's monstrosity, she wrinkled her nose.

"My son, you feel something for her, which is a huge feat. I suggest you show the girl what she is missing and sweep her off her feat. You've always been one for the theatrics." She offered him a kind smile, leaving the room.

He continued to watch out the window at the dark nights sky, frowning as he waged an internal war with himself and what he knew he shouldn't want.

**I decided to end it there. I know it isn't much, but it's an opening for a lot more to come. I hope you all liked it. Please post reviews and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries in any way. I give complete credit to L. J. Smith.

**Thank you everyone for all the great feedback from Chapter 1. I really appreciate it. I wasn't planning on writing more but after I got a lot of requests to continue I had to. I hope you all like Chapter 2 and I'm going to be switching from Klaus's POV to Caroline's POV also.**

**KlausPOV**

As he watched from the bar of The Grill, he saw humans doing as they please, completely unaware of what he was. He took another sip of his bourbon and frowned. He continued to ponder his internal predicament about Caroline and what he should do. Not only did he feel an emotional attraction towards her, but a physical one as well. She was beautiful, alluring, sexy, and so much more. He knew that Rebekah would understand his draw towards her, even though she hated her. Elijah might, considering his past with Petrova women. Finn had his fling with Sage, but Kol was a complete waste of time in that department. He had flings with women but either killed them when he got bored or they left him because they couldn't handle his narcissistic tendencies. He looked up as he heard her voice entering the bar. His heart began to race as he watched her, hoping she wouldn't see him.

"We are going to have _so _much fun tonight!" She giggled and put an arm around Elena and Bonnie. They both looked at her as though she was crazy, but they'd put up with it for so long that it was just going to be dealt with. She walked over and sat at a booth with the two others. They began chatting happily as they ordered drinks. He smiled every time she laughed, loving the sound. He hated that whenever she was around him he never heard it. He knew he had done horrible things, but his reasons were unclear to those who didn't understand. He created his hybrids because he knew that his family were not loyal and he feared being alone for the rest of eternity. He sighed as he watched them, loving the glow that Caroline emitted wherever she went. As he watched, he knew that he should do something rather then just sitting there. But if he went over there he knew the joy and laughter from her features would end and he didn't want that. He sighed, taking another drink from his glass, emptying it. He tossed a few bills onto the bar and stood up, leaving. When he exited he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"What, are you stalking me now?" Tyler arched an eyebrow, watching Klaus.

As he watched him, his temper began to rise. Where did he get off accusing him of anything? "Don't you wish. Actually I was just admiring your girlfriend. Better get in there before I do." He grinned, loving the angry expression on Tyler's face.

Walking closer to Klaus, he got to a few inches away from his face before speaking in a harsh tone, "Leave her the hell alone. She hates you and always will." He took one last glance at Klaus before walking into the Grill.

He shook his head, walking back into the Grill, knowing this was a horrid idea, but that he was pissed off and felt like being impulsive. He walked up to Caroline's table and grinned, "Hello ladies. Having fun are we?" He grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline spoke in a cold tone, "Leave us the hell alone Klaus." She took a sip from her drink and rolled her eyes as she watched him.

Standing up, Bonnie looked at him menacingly, "You may be an Original, but I can still take you out. Leave now or you'll find out what that feels like." She scowled and continued to stand in front of him.

He took another look at Caroline, his heart racing whenever he saw her. He grinned and stepped back, bowing to Bonnie, "As you wish. " as he stood back up, anger flooded within him. Who was this little girl to tell him, an Original, what to do. He spoke in a steely voice as he glaired at her, "And I could rip your pretty little throat out before anyone in this place would notice. So you should keep that in mind before you threaten me." He turned and walked away, knowing that what he'd done was a complete mistake. He knew that any contact with Caroline was just going to make her hate him that much more, but he couldn't stay away. He knew that nothing would happen, but he despratly wished it would.

**CarolinePOV**

She sighed as she watched him walk away. Why did he have to keep bothering her? Because he had this creepy attraction to her that she _really _didn't want? she looked over at Bonnie as she sat back down, "Are you okay?" She watched her friend with concern, worried about how she was feeling after Klaus had threatened her.

She shrugged, taking another sip of her Coke, "I'm fine. That's not a plesant concept to consider, but I'm fine. I could stop him if he tried anything."

Elene had remained quiet the entire time Klaus had been there, and after also. She sighed, looking up at the other two, "I hate this. Everything about this. He's already done so many unforgivable things, why does he keep showing up?"

Caroline frowned, shrugging. She couldn't tell them about his feelings for her. She really didn't know why, but she knew that if they knew, things would get complicated. She frowned, thinking about all that he said to her the night of the ball and the day he saved her from Tyler's bite. Her thoughts came to a crashing hault as she remembered that it was _him _that compelled Tyler to bite her in the first place. She shook her head, grinning abruptly and looking back up at her two friends, "Want to make tonight more fun?" She hopped up and walked to the bar, leaning over and grinning at the bar tender, "three tequilia shots. You don't need to see ID." She grinned as a glazed look fell upon the bar tenders face. He nodded and handed her the shots. She grinned, "Thanks!" She walked back over to their table and handed them their shots, "I love getting what I want."

Bonnie frowned, looking at Caroline, "You can't just do that to people. It's not fair for them to have their minds messed with like that."

Elena nodded, but took the shot anyway. She'd had a reallly crappy past few days and knew that alcohol wouldn't solve her problems, but it would put them at bay for the next few hours. S

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Bonnie. It was one time. I didn't make him hurt himself or anything. I just got tequilia. Relax." She did her shot and laughed as she watched Elena down hers also. The three continued to order drinks and laugh as everything became that much more funny with the more alcohol they consumed. As the night ended and Caroline went home, she lay in her bed and couldn't get the thought of Klaus out of her head. He had this creepy fascination with her yes, but was it real? Did she feel anything back or was it just him being a freak? She sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Does Caroline return his feelings? What will Tyler do to show up Klaus and keep his girlfriend? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. I hope you all liked it. I had a lot of great responses to Chapter 1 so I decided to make Chapter 2 a bit longer. Let me know what you think about this chapter and how the story is going so far. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries in any way. I give complete credit to L. J. Smith.

**I've planned on writing a chapter a day, and baring any complications I will. Some shockers will come about during this chapter so be ready. Enjoy!**

**KlausPOV**

He stood outside Caroline's window, knowing that he shouldn't be here. His heart drove him to her and he couldn't hold back. He knew that he needed to control himself and his love for her, but what was really stopping him except his affections not being returned? Was he more afraid of what his siblings would think about him being with her? Kol had already made it clear that loving anyone was a sign of weakness. He shook his head, about to walk away when he saw her in the window looking down at him.

She opened the window and her eyebrows rose, "What are you doing here?" She looked around, begging that no one was watching. She sighed and looked at him, "Seriously? Leave me alone." At that she slammed her window shut and scowled, laying back on her bed.

He sighed, turning away. As he did so he looked back just for another look at her. As he did he felt a pang of longing for her. He sighed, speaking quietly, "Believe me. If I could I would..." He sighed, turning away and walking back to the Mikaelson house. As he arrived he saw Rebekah and Finn sitting in the living room watching TV.

Smirking, she turned to look at her brother, "Where were you? Out killing someone?" She laughed, knowing he actually hadn't.

He sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah. I actually was." He grinned lightly at his own internal joke. Killing any hope of being with her was the more accurate assessment. He turned out of the room and walked upstairs to one of the many vacant rooms. He sat on the bed and sighed, knowing that this was killing him.

Knowing something was wrong, she followed behind her brother upstairs and knocked on the door lightly, "Nik, are you alright?" She looked at him, seeing the pained expression on his features. She frowned, hating to see him like this.

He sighed, shaking his head, "No nothing is wrong Rebekah." He knew she would never understand. Nor let him live it down. He knew she hated Caroline and all the rest of them. He should too, considering they had done everything to screw with his plans. But he didn't understand why he loved her so much, but he did.

Her brows furrowed as she watched her brother wage his internal struggle. She sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Nik, you can talk to me. You know that." She looked at her brother with deep concern. She hadn''t seen him like this in ages. Knowing he hadn't had any plans to do anything drastic recently, she was completely unaware as to what he was pining over.

He sighed, shaking his head, "I know. But some things need to be kept to ourselves Bekah." He looked down, hating every bit of this. He knew the real solution to his problem. Leave or kill her. He had the chance once. When he ordered Tyler to bite her. But he just couldn't let her die at his hand. She had all of eternity to experience pure and real beauty. Art, music, food, cultures, countries, the world was at her feet as eternity stretched out before her.

She frowned, "Nik, what is it that is bothering you so? I asked mother but she told me to leave it be. What is it Nik?" She frowned, knowing the right thing to do was to head by her mother's warning, but she cared for him to much to just let him be. She needed to help him.

He looked at her, "You had feelings for Damon. Real feelings?" He looked at her, not enjoying bringing up his sister's heartbreak, but knowing that he needed to have her identify with him about this.

She grimaced, nodding. She didn't like to think about how he had no real feelings for her, "Yes. Why?"

He shrugged, "I do for Caroline." He looked at her features to judge what she truly though.

She arched an eyebrow, attempting to absorb the concept of her brother falling for a twit like Caroline Forbes. She conceded that he always did have strange taste in women. Nodding, she offered him a kind smile, "Well, she's a fool to not share your feelings Nik."

He shrugged lightly, "She hates me. And with good measure. I've screwed up her life so many times and all those who existed in it. I don't deserve her." He sighed, standing up, "Don't tell anyone what I've said. Only you and mother know. Keep it that way." He sighed, walking out of the room and downstairs. He walked outside into the warm Virginia night, desperately needing a drink.

. . .

Arriving at the Grill, he ordered a drink and sat down, preparing to wallow in his self pity for the night. He took a drink of his glass or bourbon and looked around as he heard his name.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyler walked over to him, anger plainly set on his features.

He turned around, his drink still in his hand as he looked at Tyler, "I don't know what you're talking about mate. Sorry." He took another drink and continued to watch him.

His anger grew as he watched Klaus. He smashed the glass out of his hand and scowled, "Yeah? Stalking my girlfriend. Does that ring a bell?" He got closer to Klaus, anger building still, "Leave her the hell alone or so help me I will-"

His words broke off as Klaus stood up, putting a hand around his neck, "I don't believe you want to finish that sentence mate. It might not end well for you. Don't forget," His grip on his throat tightened as he spoke, "I'm an Original hybrid. I made you what you are and I can just as easily take your life away. Keep that in mind next time you want to threaten me." He let go of him and started walking out.

Following after him and exiting the Grill, he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Taking a swing at his face and his fist connected with a loud thud.

Staggering back, his eyes widened as he watched Tyler, "Oh, not a good idea." He blurred forward and grabbed Tyler by the neck, slamming him against the wall, "Now. I suggest you think again next time you decide you want the challenge me. I will do whatever I please despite your preferences." He dropped him and scowled, shaking his head.

Abruptly, she spoke in an angry voice beside the two, "What the hell is going on?"

Klaus and Tyler both looked up, astonished to see Caroline standing there.

"Seriously?" She glared at Klaus, walking over and grabbing Tyler's arm, "What did I say about leaving me the hell alone? What will it take for you to see that I completely hate you and your creepy obsession with me is seriously misguided. Everyone hates you and we all basically want you dead. So why don't you just hurry up and get it over with already." She glared once more before walking away.

**Did Caroline really mean what she said? What will Klaus do to retaliate? You'll have to wait and find out. Hope you all liked it. Can't wait to see what happens? Well you'll have to. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries in any way. I give complete credit to L. J. Smith

**Hey do I probably won't be updating this weekend so I'll leave you with a bit of a shocker I've been planning. I hope you like it. **

**CarolinePOV**

She grinned as she sat on her bed, munching on chips and watching Dancthe With The Stars with Bonnie and Elena. Looking over at her two friends, loving these happy and fun moments. Speaking cheerily, "So, what do you guys want to do?" She knew that in these situations she didn't have to worry about Bonnie's judgments or Elena's worries anstresses. It was almost like everything was normal again.

Grinning she shrugged, "I dunno. But I know you were thinking something." She smiledknow owing Caroline always had a plan.

She grinned, "Well... Yes! I do! What about we go out? Get some drinks. Call a few people. Well?" She grinned,raising hereyebrows.

Nodding, shespookedchoice chipper voice, "Why not?" Hopping up, she walked to the mirror and brushed her hair, grinning.

As they arrived in thsooo odd, she grinned as she saw Tyler, "Hey you!" She bounced forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly, "How are you?"

He grinned, returning her kiss, "I'm good. How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm great now."

He took her hand and they walked toward the others. Grinning around at thegroup, until his eyes fell upon Klaus and Rebekah. He rolled his eyes,shaking his head, "You can't give up can you?"

Smirking, he shrugged, "Maybmonot."

She sighed, scowling at Klaus, "What are you doing here?"

Meh shrugged, "I just happened to stumble upon this little party of yours."

She rolled her eyes, "Right. That's so what happened." She sat down, determined to ignore him.

. . .

She glanced around, seeing that only Klaus was left with her. The rest of the guys had went to get more beer, while Eands and Bonnie, shockingly Rebekah volunteered to go with them, to get some food. She sighed, scowling at him, "Can we at least exist without you going all crazy stalker guy on me?"

He sighed, "No Caroline. I won't bother you. We can just sit in silence." He hated that she hated him so much. He knew he deserved everything he got.

She frowned, looking over at his dark expression, "I'm sorry. I know you're not a creepy stalker. It's just I hate that you like me." She bit her lip, secretly knowing her words weren't true. Sheloved Tyler. He was good for her. But Klaus...He offered her the world and all the beauty in it. She spoke in a quiet voice, "I don't hate you. I hate the things you've done, but I don't hate you."

He looked up, astonished at her words, "I know. The things I've done are for horrible reasons."

She looked at him, "What reasons?"

He sighed, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

She frowned, looking at him, "Really?" Her heart melted. How could she hate him for only not wanting to be alone? She hated the conflicting feelings that both guys brought about.

He nodded, turning to her,love fancy you Caroline."

She looked at him, her expression warming as her heart sped up, "I-"

***Gasp* What will happen?! I'll update either Sundaodor Monday morning. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I do know it's been ages since I last updated this story and my last chapter was short and sucky. I will try and keep things moving. My schedule is calming down again so I think I'll be able to update soon. I did read all the reviews that this story received and appreciated all of them.**

**Caroline POV:**

She sat in the Lockwood's kitchen, waiting for the water in the kettle to boil. There was an aura around the house of sadness and death. Since Tyler had now lost his mother his outlook on everything and his basic mental state was questionable. She wanted to be there for him, for him to trust her and truly be her's again. As the kettle began to whistle she stood and turned off the flame, pouring some of the steaming water into a cup. Placing a tea bag in the cup, she considered adding something a bit stronger then suger as Tyler walked in, "Hey. You're up." He'd been sleeping all day and hadn't really left his bed for much. She handed him the cup and offered him a kind smile.

He shrugged lightly, taking a sip of the tea and sitting at the table, "I got hungry."

She nodded, leaning against the counter, watching him, "Do you want me to make you something, or should I go get something?"

He thought for a minute, "Why don't we go out and get something? I want to get out of this house."

Standing up, she smiled lightly, "Sounds good."

**Klaus POV: **

He sat at the Grill, a drink infront of him, the apperance of having been there for a while hung around him as he saw Caroline and Tyler enter. He smiled as his gaze met her's. She scoffed and turned away, sitting at a booth with Tyler. Last time he'd seen Tyler there had been a bit of a disagreement to say the least and he knew Caroline wouldn't be pleased if she found out. But he fancied her to much to cause her stress. He remained watching her from a distance, knowing that she would be upset if he approched, not to mention he would probably say something that would prevoke Tyler into a rage and he couldn't have his one and only hybrid in a towering temper. He stood, tossing a few bills on the bar and walking out into the warm Virginia night. He heard footsteps following him and turned around. The sight of Caroline following behind him made his heart skip a beat. A grin crossed his features as he spoke, "Hello love."

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest as she came to a hault before him, "I'm not here to chit chat. I just want to make sure you don't have any evil plan to screw with Tyler anymore. You've already done enough."

He secretly hated all that she felt for him; the loathing that was evident from her stance and features as she spoke to him. He could tell she didn't want to be around him any longer than she had to. He nodded, frowning at her words, "Do you really think so low of me?"

"Yes." She spat back, watching him for a moment.

He sighed, nodding, "With good reason I'd say. Well, I don't have any plans to further maim the lingering remains of Tyler's loved ones. Considering you're all he has left and I wouldn't lay a hand on you."

Scowling, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just leave him alone. Leave all of us alone. No one wants you here." With that she walked off.

**I know that's a bit short but it's a set up for the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I know last chapter seemed a bit pointless but it did have a purpose. This chatper is going to be a bit more interesting then the last. Hopefully it's enjoyable to read. **

**Klaus POV:**

Standing out side of Caroline's window, he watched as she slept. He knew it was creepy and if she found him lurking she would be furious with him, but he couldn't help himself. He had never felt this way about anyone else before. He took a few steps forward, grabbing a small stone from the wet grass and giving it a soft toss. It plunked against her window softly, making her sit up at the noise. She walked to the window, as he tossed another stone. His features brightened softly as she met his gaze, "Evening."

She scowled as she looked at him, leaning on her open window, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled lightly, arching an eyebrow, "Watching you sleep."

Her eyebrows shot up, crossing her arms over her chest, "Seriously? Creepy much?"

Shrugging softly, "Maybe so. Some say it's romantic."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Most would say it's creepy." She watched him, knowing either he had a plan that was going to use her, or he actually felt for her. She thought the latter was highly unlikely and shrugged.

He half smiled, shrugging, "May I come in?" He hoped she would say yes, knowing that was a very high hope. He planned to tell her of his feelings for her. Knowing his family would disapprove highly but he also knew that he'd never felt for anyone like he felt for her.

She arched an eyebrow, watching him, "Why?"

He tilted his head to the side, thinking through his words carefully, "Because... because I need to tell you something that shouldn't be called into a bedroom window."

Thinking for a long moment, she nodded, "Fine. Come in."

He smiled as he walked to the front door and opened it. Meeting her on the stairs, his eyes lit up at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Stunning, smart, funny, perfect in every way. He bit his lip, watching her.

She smiled softly, arching an eyebrow, "I never thought I'd see you nervous. What's so important?" She didn't like having him in her home, but humoring him was the only way he wouldn't do something stupid and hurtful.

Taking a breath as he spoke, he looked into her eyes, "I'm in love with you Caroline." He hadn't said those words since Tatia, which was a very ljong time ago.

She froze, completely caught off guard. He what? He loved her? Where was this coming from? Was he freaking serious? She watched him, disbelieveing thoughts ran through her mind, "Seriously?"

He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and stepping up to the stair below her's, making them the same height, "Yes. Seriously." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her's softly.

Oddly, she didn't pull away. Maybe he was the big bad guy. But he made her feel different than either Matt or Tyler ever had. She placed a hand on his arm, her eyes closed.

**The end! This is the end of this story. I'm going to do a new one soon. If there are any requests for fandoms inbox me and I'll see what I can do. I hope everyone liked it! Leave your thoughts! Until next time...**


End file.
